NIH/NCI is providing funds to HRSA through an IDDA to support the South Carolina Research Foundation, a cooperative agreement focusing on cancer control activities in rural communities. NCI is providing support for the administration of the cooperative agreement through this IAA. HRSA charges and 8% administrative fee. The mission of the NIH is to lead the Nation in bringing the power of science to bear on health and illness. NIH supports a large percentage of the world's research. NIH supports science addressing the most fundamental and essential questions about disease and health, ranging from the molecule to managed care, and from DNA to community outreach research as well as addressing the continued need to train new researchers and provide support to all levels of the science workforce from secondary school students to Nobel Laureates. The Federal Office of Rural Health Policy is responsible for advising the Secretary of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services on the effect that federal health care policies and regulations may have on rural communities. FORHP monitors the current and proposed changes and analyzes the impact on the financial viability of small rural hospitals and clinics, on the ability of rural areas to attract health professionals, and on rural areas? access to high quality care. The Rural Health Research Centers play a critical role in collecting and analyzing data to inform FORHP?s policy team. South Carolina has a strong network of rural health clinics (including hospitals and critical care locations) developed through relationships fostered by the South Carolina State Office of Rural Health. In addition, the FORHP-funded Rural Center offers a strong research base for the State. Given the varied types of clinics in South Carolina, understanding the capacity, ability, and resources available to implement chronic disease control programs (i.e. prevention, diagnosis, treatment) is difficult. There is a need to identify the potential gaps and opportunities within the healthcare landscape and develop approaches to address gaps and leverage opportunities. It is crucial to understand the types of chronic disease control programs that resonate with the communities of South Carolina and determine best practices for implementing chronic disease control programs. Factors related to diagnostic screening, follow-up treatment and care, care coordination, and financial hardship must be better understood to improve quality of care and related health outcomes.